Deepest Fears
by Dark-Canuck
Summary: Is Slade really back? Who is Slade, these are the questions that have been haunting Robin for all this time, and he is ready to get some answers, whatever the cost...
1. Chapter One: The Dream

**Well people, as promised, here is the second of my Fan Fictions. This one is a bit different, it may not seem as a romantic story as the story opens, but it will turn into one. Hope you all like it.**

**Diaclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say!  
**

A kick landed right to Robin's face as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The dark looming figure right above him, laughing manically at him.

"Robin, do you seriously believe that you can defeat me? You have tried so many times before and to no avail." The dark figure inquired.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll just have to see! Ahhhh!' Robin lunged at the figure and tackled him. They began to roll down a steep slope until they came to a stop not far from the top, right next to a long drop into water. Robin was on top of the figure as he began to hit it in the face repeatedly, without stopping. After a while he stopped, then he could finally see who it was. Slade!

"But…but how! You were killed; you fell into a pit of lava! There is no way you could have survived!"

The figure rose, even after the severe beating Robin had dealt to him, and just laughed.

"Robin do you honestly believe that a little lava can stop me? There is nothing on this world that can stop me. I will be forever, I am immortal and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Slade then punched Robin in the face as he flew back and over the cliff into the waters below.

Robin screamed as he awoke from his slumber. 'It was only a dream.' He thought to himself as Starfire reached the door.

"Robin are you in trouble? I heard your scream and came as soon as I could." The boy blushed, there, in the doorway, was his love, his meaning for life, the one person he would die for, yet he just could not tell her so. He was too ashamed of himself, he believed that it would be a bad thing, because what would ever happen if she had fallen in battle?

"Yeah, Star, I'm just fine. Just a bad dream, you can go back to bed now."

"But assuredly…"

"Star, I said I'm ok. There is nothing to be afraid about, it was just a bad dream and I will be fine." The boy sort of kicked himself mentally at this comment. He seemed to be a little too harsh with his comment, and above all it was to the girl that he loved. The love in him was, a burning love like the power of 1000 burning suns.

"Ok then, I am sorry for barging in here. Goodnight Robin." She left, and all that was left of her was the sweet smell of her hair.

"Real smooth bird boy." With that Robin shut his eyes and fell back into the dark abyss that was sleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Robin woke the next morning, all the Titans were already in the kitchen making their breakfasts.

Beast Boy was, as always, making his tofu eggs and bacon. 'Man, that stuff is crap.' Robin thought as he strolled by the changeling, smiling at him as he passed.

Cyborg already was at his video games, he was fuming.

"What's up Cy? You look…ummm…angry for being so early."

"Why don't you ask mister erase all game saves over there?" Pointing directly to Beast Boy himself.

"Hey, at least I don't leave the stupid system on all the time! Your gonna over heat the thing."

"I'll over heat you!" Cyborg said threateningly. Pointing a finger at him.

Beast Boy just stared at him, wondering what in the hell he meant by such a remark.

"Woah, woah guys," Robin began. "what exactly happened."

"That little snot, erased all my game saves. Do you know how long it will take me to get as far as I was before?" The mechanical man seemed really pissed off.

"Hey, listen to me, next time that will teach you not to leave it on all the time."

'Ugh, I can't take this anymore' Robin thought as he went over to the fridge to get some food himself, as he just realized that he had just got up.

The afternoon was a little better, everyone kept to themselves and all was calm. Raven was in her room doing her usual thing, meditating or reading, the usual. Cyborg and Beast Boy had cooled down and now were playing their video games against each other. Robin could hear the occasional scream from the huge metal man in his victory, and the groans of the little green changeling. However, Starfire was no where to be seen and Robin sort of worried about her, but he knew she could take care of herself.

For Robin the afternoon was spent in his room. He was still slaving over Slade. There was Slade all over his room, pictures, articles, the uniform that he had worn when he was Slade's apprentice. He just could not get away from the insane bastard.

"Who is he?" Robin thought out loud.

"I do not believe we shall never know." It was Starfire in the doorway of Robins room. She was there again since last night where Robin had been so harsh to the beautiful alien.

"Umm, hey Star. Listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I was an ass."

"It is quite alright Robin, I know you have been battling with the nightmares, which you call them, of Slade."

"Star? How do you know about that?"

"Why else would you be so mad and tired all the time?" With this question Starfire left Robin's doorway.

The boy just looked at the door for a little while longer than turned back to his work.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter Two: Back Again?

**Well people, here is the second chapter. Sorry if it isn't as interesting as the last fan fiction, but I promise it will get more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, yada, yada, yada. **

"Who are you?" The question has been pulsating in Robin's head ever since the Teen Titans had formed. "Who is Slade?" He kept on repeating to himself, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the answer would come to him. "You are a horrible person, you feed on the fear and suffering of others, you should be brought down, but I can't see to take you down!" He found himself yelling now at the top of his voice. He pounded on the table and gave it a little mark in the hardwood. "I will get you."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the living room everyone was sitting on the couch. Raven, as usual had her nose stuck in one of her books as she was reading silently, listening to the relentless argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg over another one of their games. Starfire was also sitting on the couch, just watching in awe and astonishment that her two friends and can play a game so well, and in the process argue so much.

"How are you able to do that?"

The two looked up. "Huh? Do what?"

"Argue and play these…vi-deo games?"

Beast Boy stifled a chuckle to himself. "Star, when you are as good as we are, and have been playing these games for as long as we have, you can do a lot of things during it."

With that comment Raven just rolled her eyes and let out a slight groan, no one heard this, however.

Robin walked into the room, and saw all his friends sitting there, he took a seat next to Starfire, like usual.

"Robin! You have ventured out of your room! Good for you, I was beginning to worry that you were getting ill."

"No, Star I'm just fine. Just some things on my mind."

There was a sudden silence, all that was audible was the slight beeps of the video game.

"Stuff on your mind eh?" Cyborg said. "You mean like Slade?"

"NO!" Robin yelled. He then got up from the couch and began to walk away when the alert sounded.

Cyborg went to the controls and looked at it. "It's Plasmus."

"Titans, GO!" Robin ordered, and they were off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived on the scene they saw Plasmus terrorizing the city yet again.

"Plasmus, you would think that if you were defeated by us a few times already, you would learn that you can't win." Robin yelled at the sliming, oozing behemoth.

With that Plasmus just let out a loud roar and sent a piece of concrete right at the Boy Wonder. Raven stopped it just before it hit the young boy and sent it flying right back to its source. It stuck into the monster and then disappeared from sight as it was sucked right into his body.

"Be careful, that slab can come out at any time! He likes to trick his enemies like that!" Robin ordered. The other nodded in agreement.

Robin began is charge with Starfire and Beast Boy right behind him. The young teen threw some ice bombs at the monster and connected with a direct hit, and he just froze.

"Yes! Direct hit!"

Just as he said that, Plasmus broke from his frozen casing and continued his relentless assault on the young teens.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as a few pieces of broken glass soared through the air and cut Plasmus at the knees, elbows and one went right through his head.

The pieces of the great monster just lay there for a while until they started to shudder again, as if it were below freezing. Just then the pieces got up from their places and grabbed each Titan in its grasp and formed again, into Plasmus.

"Oh no you don't," Cyborg yelled. "Guy's watch out I'm gonna land some Sonic Cannon on his slimy ass."

With that each Titan ducked and took cover within the great behemoth.

Cyborg fired and sent pieces of Plasmus everywhere. They were free!

"Great thinking Cyborg, I thought we were done for sure!" Robin yelled back at his mechanical friend.

They were on the attack again, this time they all attacked at once, Robin threw some small explosives, Starfire threw her starbolts, Cyborg his sonic cannon and Raven threw some concrete. All of these connected at once, and a scream of anguish was heard over all the explosions.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plasmus was defeated again.

"But why was he out here, he usually doesn't do things like this, he is usually working for someone, but who?" Robin thought about this as he heard a slight beep come from where Plasmus lay.

Robin walked over and took a look at the source of the beeping. It was a communicator, and he had seen it many times before.

"No…" he said as he stumbled backward.


	3. Chapter Three: The Search

**Here is the third chapter guys.**

**As usual I don't own these Teen Titan's. **

At that instant the communicator flipped open to reveal…

"Slade! But…but it can't be…you were taken down! Killed, dead. How?"

"Robin do you really believe that a little lava can kill me? You are as sad as I thought. I am healthy and have been for the last while." Just then he looked over. "Ahh, I see you have defeated Plasmus, now why would you go and ruin his fun like that?" There was a certain anger in his voice. "If you're all done with him, Robin, why don't you come and try out your skills where they actually count, fighting me?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be there, tell me where you are."

"Ah, ah ah. Now why would I go and do that? You want to fight me? Then find me." With that, the communicator flipped closed and the illusion of Slade was gone amid the lights of the city streets.

Robin got up and started to walk away from his friends, fuming.

"Yo, where do you think you're going?" Cyborg called after the teen.

"What do you think? I'm going to find him."

"Man, listen take it easy, it's late lets go back home and we can take care of this in the morning."

"No we can't!" Robin was yelling now. "I'm going to find him and if you don't want to come, fine go back home, but if you do want to come, then be sure to stay the hell out of my way! This is between me and that little…" With that he turned and his last few words were inaudible.

The team just looked at each other with awe, what had just happened here? Their leader had finally snapped, he was on a mission and would not stop until it was completed.

"I will go with him, all you return home and rest, we all fought valiantly and need rest, however, I will go with Robin to make sure he is safe." Starfire was smiling as usual, but there was something in her smile that was a bit off, there was a bit of hesitation in it.

The others left Starfire and turned back to the tower and started to walk back home. When they had gone out of the young aliens sight, he turned and started her search for Robin.

Robin had been searching forever and he just could find Slade. He tried back at his old hideout, but found nothing but the ruins that were left since the explosion when he was Slade's apprentice.

'Where are you?' Robin was thinking to himself constantly. 'The more I search and the less I find, the angrier I get, so keep it up and we'll see what happens to you when we finally meet.'

Just then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something. It was fast, but noticeable enough to be seen and was right beside him. He readied a explosive immediately, turned and threw it. It connected, with a massive explosion, with something. He approached the figure that was lying on the ground.

"Starfire….no…what have I done?"

"Hmm, it appears you have hit me with one of your loud-noise making, destruction discs." She was ok, just a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing serious.

"Star, I'm so sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I am helping you to locate Slade. He is constantly on your mind and we must get rid of him before it is too late."

"Heh, yeah I know he has been on my mind lately, but I'm just so angry that we can't take him down, I mean we have fought him so many times, and still nothing."

"Do not worry Robin we shall find him and defeat him."

They were walking now, just the two of them, down a street. Robin felt himself start to sweat again, his secret love was standing right next to him, almost brushing right up against him. He longed for this moment, when they would be alone, and he just wanted to reach out, grab her and kiss her.

They walked a little bit more, and after about twenty more minutes or so, the both of them heard something. It was running feet, and they were everywhere. Robin looked behind him, only to see a shadow move rapidly beneath the darkness.

"Who's there? Come out and let me see your face!" Robin yelled with his bo-staff at the ready. Starfire's eyes were also glowing green and she had some starbolts at the ready as well.

They just stood there, for what seemed to be an eternity, when finally something appeared out of the darkness. It was a glowing red eye, no it was glowing red eyes, and there were hundreds of them, all around Starfire and Robin.

"What the…" Robin ask puzzled.

Just then a laugh was heard and the red glowing eyes leapt at them.


	4. Chapter Four: The Attack

**Well guys, here is Chapter Four, it's not as long as the others but I think it's still pretty good. Oh well, enjoy!**

**I dont own them, you know that! **

The red eyes were everywhere. Everywhere Robin turned there they were like a sea of red. Just then the maniacal laugh happened again.

'Wait a minute, I know that laugh,' Robin though to himself. "Slade I know you're here come out and fight like a man!" Just them something, or rather someone stepped out of the shadows, it was he.

Slade in all his evil glory, standing right in front of Robin, this first time since encounter with him back when Terra took him down. Starfire didn't believe what she saw in front of her, she was in total shock.

"Surprised to see me?" the towering villain cooed. "Don't worry you don't need to say a thing, your silence says it all."

"Shut up!" Robin yelled. "Just shut up and lets get this over with."

"Robin, Robin, Robin, always eager to start. Don't you worry we will fight soon, but not now. Right now you have bigger things to worry about." As Slade said this he walked back into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

"Come back here!"

At that moment all those glowing red eyes leaped. They were everywhere. "They" were the robotic minions that Slade had always sent to do his dirty work. These things were no pushovers, as Starfire and Robin already knew, so they had quite the fight ahead of them.

"Starfire, are you ready?" Robin asked.

She just nodded her head as her eyes turned green, then she lunged at the group. There was a massive crash as tens of the robotic footmen were sent into the air, flying everywhere.

Robin also jumped into the fight to help his friend. He saw one about to jump on Starfire's back while she was flying but managed to kick it right in the face, sending it straight into a wall and making it crumble into pieces.

They fought for a little bit more, but there was no end to the onslaught. They were everywhere.

'How many of these things are there?' Robin said to himself. He was amazed at the sheer quantity of the robots. He wanted to call for backup by the other Titan's, however, as Robin flipped open his communicator, one of the robots swiped it out of his hand and broke it.

'Great,' he thought 'now we have to fight these things all by ourselves.'

They must have been fighting for a good twenty minutes when it happened.

Starifre and Robin had managed to clear out all the robots, it took them a long time, but it happened, or so they thought.

"Great job Starfire, way to take those things down."

Starfire just smiled back at the boy as she began to blush.

Robin turned away to make his start back to the tower when he heard a crash followed by a loud scream.

"Starfire?" Robin turned around, to see nothing. "Starfire, Starfire where are you?" No answer, he was starting to get worried. Just then another scream. He followed it to its source and when he got there he almost fell into tears.

It was Starfire's limp body just sitting on the street, unconscious.

It began to rain.

"Starfire, Starfire, wake up please, wake up." There was no response at all. 'That bastard, I'll kill him.' He thought.

He had to get Starfire back to the tower, she needed medical treatment bad. Slade was gone for now, but Robin would make sure that he found him and did the same to him as what he did to Starfire, or worse.


	5. Chapter Five: The Truth is Revealed

**Well people, here is the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**You know the drill. **

It was a long and painful walk back to the Titan's tower, and Starfire wasn't the only one that was hurt, Robin had sustained a nasty cut on his leg and cheek and was bleeding, a lot. He needed to get back to the tower as soon as possible so they could get some treatment.

It was still raining, but this time it was raining harder and the visibility was getting lower and lower by the minute. Just then he saw the lights from the tower, as he stepped through the door.

When he fell threw the door, no one was there at the moment, but all of Robin's and Starfire's friends had rushed to them as they heard the crash at the front door.

"What in the hell happened to you two?" Raven asked with her usual calmness.

"Slade…" Robin said wearily as he fell out of consciousness.

"Slade what do you want?" Robin asked. The very tall figure just standing in front of him beckoning him forward to fight.

"My dear Robin, it is what I have wanted ever since you have interfered with my plans. What every great villain wants to happen to those who oppose him."

Robin just stared at him, questioningly. "And that would be?" Robin asked, getting irritated, Slade would never give him a straight answer and that really pissed the boy wonder off.

"My dear, dear Robin, you mean to tell me it has not become apparent to you over all this time?"

Robin shook his head.

"Robin I don't just want you out of the way, so that I may continue to dominate, I want you DEAD!"

The words ringed in Robin's ear, as if he were standing right next to a bell that was being rung. The message was loud and clear, he wanted him out of the picture…permanently.

"Tough luck Slade, because I'm not going anywhere, and there is nothing you can do stop me."

"Is that so? I may not be able to get to you directly, but what about you little friends? Starfire in particular?"

"You keep your goddamn hands off her!"

"Temper, temper Robin."

Robin had had enough of his charade; he attacked Slade with everything he had. He just managed to get to him when he awoke.

"Yo, Robin wake up man. You're having a nightmare." Cyborgs voice rang through the emergency ward of the tower.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled as he awoke, upright with a cold sweat streaming from his face.

"Say what?" Beast Boy asked.

"You heard me, Slade is back and he's really pissed. And he wants me…he wants me…" Robin trailed off, no one could hear what he was saying.

"He wants you what?" Raven asked.

"He wants me…dead." Robin finally let it out, there was no use in hiding it, the truth is the truth and makes no sense to hide it.

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief. They needed for it to sink in before the next words were spoken.

"He wants you what?" Beast Boy said, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"You heard me, he wants me dead. He wants me out of the way permanently, and we all know he will not stop until he finally does it. Or we stop him." Robin took a little bit to think about what he was going to say next. "We need to make sure that the second one happens, we need to take him down, before he finds a way to take me, or one of you guys down. Speaking of, he said that he didn't plan to attack me directly either, he said that he would attack…Starfire."

"What?"

"No!"

"Yes, that is what he said. However, he said this in my dreams, so who knows if that was just my mind or really Slade."

There was a round of you're rights from the group.

Robin had just realized something, he had been talking to his other teammates for all this time and forgot the one that mattered the most to him.

"Where is Starfire? I've got to see her!"

"She's right there, next to you man." Cyborg said as he was looking at some papers, most likely to do with Robin's state.

Robin looked over, he saw Starfire there, lying motionless on the gurney. She was all battered and bruised. She looked horrible.

'Is…is she ok?" He managed to choke out.

"She's fine, she's got a broken arm and some minor cuts and bumps, nothing too serious. She'll be fine, just needs some rest so that she can recuperate." Cyborg was the doctor of the team, if there was nothing he couldn't do, no one could.

"Ok, well that's good. At least she will ok." Robin threw a quick grin and the robotic man.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Raven asked out of the corner of the room.

"Sure." Robin started into the long story of how he kind of blew up on the group and went off to search for Slade with no one, and how Starfire had met up with him. Then came to the point where all the robotic footmen attacked Starfire and Robin.

"Oh man."

"That's horrible."

"I know. What he has done this time crossed the line, and we will take him down." The strength had returned into Robin's voice, he was sounding more and more like their leader every second.


	6. Chapter Six: Slade? In the Tower?

**Woah, just on a roll today, here is another chapter. Hope you like it! It's kinda wierd.**

**The usual. **

The next morning, Robin was feeling much better. He had woken up early, much earlier than the other Titans, so he decided to go and work out for a bit.

As he walked down the corridor, Robin thought that he had seen something from the corner of his eye. He shrugged it off as nothing and continued down the hallway.

He had entered the training room and began to hit the punching bag. This was beginning to relieve his stress from the night before quite well. He continued to hit the punching bag until, yet again; he saw the same thing as before out of the corner of his eye. This time, Robin was a little freaked. He knew it couldn't be one of the Titans because it was way too early, so he decided to investigate. He approached the dark corner from where he saw the apparition.

Nothing. There was nothing there except the darkness that was always there. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Heh, stupid imagination." Robin said to himself.

"It's not stupid at all."

The voice came from right behind him. It wasn't Starfire or Cyborg or even Beast Boy, as a matter of fact it wasn't any of the Titans. This voice was much more cold, more aggressive.

"Raven. What are you doing up so…" Robin just stopped and saw the figure that was standing before him, looming, deadly. "No…how did you get in here!" The person was none other than Slade.

"Robin, do you think a few little defenses can stand in my way of my ultimate goal?" When he said this he landed a quick punch to the boys stomach, who immediately fell to the ground in immense pain. "Almost too easy." He grabbed the boys head and lifted him up.

"Trust me, you won't win that easily." Robin gave Slade a swift kick right into the abdomen, which sent the villain reeling backwards.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that." Slade charged, but Robin dodged the attack and retaliated with his own shot to his stomach.

Robin fled, he ran down the dark corridors in hopes of finding the other Titans for some help.

He reached Cyborg's room first and went inside.

Empty, there was no one here, not a soul in sight.

'Screw it.' Robin thought, try Raven.

He ran to Raven's room, making sure to knock first, as many people who venture into the lair of the Raven do not return again.

No answer, so he decided it was best to enter, again, there was no one there. This was starting to worry Robin.

"What did he do with them?" He thought out loud.

"I didn't do anything with them, they just…disappeared."

It was Slade again and this time he was blocking the door to Raven's room, blocking the only exit out.

"You're a liar! What did you do with them! If you don't tell me, I guess I'll have to make you!"

"Ha, ha, ha," this slow chuckle seemed to scare Robin. "You? Do anything to me? Hardly. You are already out of breath, and after such a short run, how do you ever to be able to compete with me, you can hardly keep your breath."

"We'll see about that!" Robin lunged at the shadowy figure and landed a punch to his head.

Nothing happened, Slade just stood there and laughed, taking the entire blow and not feeling a thing.

'This is not right!' He should be on the floor; I hit him as hard as I could.

Just then, Slade grabbed Robin's fist and bent it back. This caused Robin to immediately drop to the floor in agony.

"Robin, have you learned anything from our previous encounters? You cannot win. You will never win! As long as I am around, I will make sure of it. I am the thing that keeps you up at night." His voice soft, as if he were talking to a baby, but sinister, which made it all the scarier.

"Like I said before, we'll have to see about that!" With that Robin kicked Slade feet from underneath him and Slade fell to the floor with a loud and powerful thud.

Robin now had his chance to escape, he had to head to the infirmary to check on Starfire, to make sure that she was ok, hopefully she was there.

Robin had finally arrived at the infirmary door, after what seemed to be an eternity of a run. As he entered the medical room, it was pitch black, he could not see two feet in front of him. The young teen fumbled around in the dark for a light switch, he had found it and flipped it on.

The light that came on was blinding, like staring directly at the sun.

When Robin's eyes finally adapted to the light, he had seem the most horrifying sight he had ever witnessed. There was blood everywhere! All on the walls and on the floor, it was almost like someone drained a pint of blood all over the place. Robin had almost been sick to his stomach. Then he saw, just from where the blood was coming from, it was behind a curtain.

As he approached the curtain, he could smell the stench of decay, whatever it was, it had been there for a while. He pulled the curtain aside and just stared at the sight, then vomited.

It was all of his friends. They were all dead, every last one of them. They were cut up badly, and lost a lot of blood. Again, Robin threw up.

"I told you they just…disappeared." It was Slade again.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Robin lunged again, but as he did, Slade moved out of the way and grabbed Robin by the neck.

All Robin remembered was a snap and then…darkness.

**I know it seems like it, but this is not the end of the story.**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Awakening

**Well everyone, last chapter was a little confusing, but this one sort of explains what happened with Robin in the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

** I don't own them!  
**

All Robin remembered was blackness, anywhere and everywhere.

"Robin, Robin!" There was a voice calling out to him, he could not locate the source but began to head towards where he believed it was coming from.

"Robin!" There it was again. Now there was a bright light where the voice was coming from. The light was movie towards Robin, faster and faster. Finally it got to him.

He had finally awoken from the horrible dream.

Robin just stood up in the infirmary bed, and saw everyone around him, including Starfire, who was still unconscious. He touched each of their faces to make sure they were real.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Cyborg yelled. "Get your hands off me!" The mechanical man took his hands off of him and backed away.

"What in the hell happened?" Robin asked the group as he started to rub his head.

"We we're all, actually wondering the same thing." Beast Boy said with a quizzical tone.

"Well you tell me first what happened then I'll inform you what happened with me."

"Ok, that works." Cyborg said. "When you were recuperating one night, I got a signal that you're heartbeat was acting too fast," Started the mechanical man "then when I got here, it was too late, you had fallen in to a slight coma. Thank God we were able to get you up."

"Oh wow, I would have never thought…" He trailed off. "Thanks guys, thank you very much."

Raven managed to get a little smile out of the corner of her mouth. "No problem."

"Yeah, anytime my good man. Now you're turn to tell us your story."

"Okay, but I tell you, you guys won't enjoy it…" Robin started.

"It's okay man, just tell us." Beast Boy said.

"Alright, well I was woke up one morning…" the young boy started to tell his friends. During his tale there were many faces of disgust that rolled around.

"We were what?" Raven said coolly.

"Dead, everyone of you. Dead." Robin sort of had a tremor in his voice when he said this. It was not easy admitting that he dreamt his friends had died, such a horrible and gruesome death.

"No way…" Beast Boy began. "That's just nasty. Ugh, I could only imagine how that looked, and I don't even wanna do that! But no matter, as long as we stick together we can take down anyone!" His confidence was refreshing, seeing as everyone else in the room seemed very depressed. One of their members was down for now and their leader was being subjected to horrible dreams of his friends dead, and on top of that, he was wanted dead. Things could not have gotten any worse.

"Well y'all I need to get going, I need to go and do some repairs on the T-Car." Cyborg bellowed.

"Yeah, and I'm just gonna go for a walk. Raven, you want to come?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Sure, a walk sounds nice, it will give me some time to clear my mind." Raven said, with just as much hopefulness as Beast Boy.

The green changeling blushed and they left the room, together.

'They make a perfect couple.' Robin thought laying back down on the bed. 'Couple…hmmm Starfire. Starfire!'

Robin had just remembered the still unconscious member of the titans lying there on the bed right along side him.

"Oh Starfire, I am so sorry this had to happen to you." The only sound emitting from the EKG that float above her head. "If I were any better of a person, I would have been able to protect you, but no, I was too caught up in my own goals that I let it affect the only people I care about, especially one person." Every word Robin was speaking was getting harder and harder to say. "Starfire, when I saw you there, lying in the street," now his hands were intertwined with the beautiful aliens, "I couldn't believe it. I thought I was going to lose you, and I just couldn't take that. You are my best friend and the only person that understands me best." Still the words were so hard to say, but they just kept coming. "Starfire, you can't leave us, you can't leave me. We all need you, especially me. What I'm trying to say is…is…I…love you Star."

Just then there was a little squeeze from the other hand that was in Robin's.

"I love you too Robin." The voice was sweet and wonderful.

Robin looked up and saw to very large emerald eyes starting back into his own.

"You're alive… You're alive!" Robin shouted. "I can't believe it, thank God."

He went to her, and gave her a huge hug. She loved it, she never wanted this moment to stop. After they let the embrace go, they found themselves looking right into each others eyes once again, this time, however, they were right in each others faces. The couple of seconds that passed seemed like an eternity, but just as slowly as the time ticked away, Robin had finally decided to kiss Starfire.

He leant in and gently pressed his lips against hers and sat like that for quite a while. Starfire never wanted this to stop, ever since she had arrive from Tameran she had loved this boy and now they were able to finally show it.

"I love you Starfire." Robin repeated once more.

"And I you, Robin."


	8. Chapter Eight: Another Disturbance?

**Well people, the story is almost finished, hope you liked reading it as much as I writing it.**

** Without further ado, I present chapter eight!  
**

During the night, Robin had wandered back to his room, however it was a little hazy. He was still under some of the influence of the drugs that had been administered to him while he was in the coma.

He woke up in his room feeling quite refreshed, and feeling a lot better.

He stretched and got out of his bed. When he did he stepped on something that was on the floor, or rather, someone. It was Starfire!

'What in the world…' Robin thought to himself as he leaned in close to her face and kissed her good morning.

"Is it morning already?" Starfire mused.

"It is Star, come on, get up Time for some breakfast." With this Robin picked her up and they walked towards the kitchen together, hand in hand.

In the kitchen it was the usual scene. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over Beast Boy's choice of food for the morning and Raven, while acting calm, was sitting reading her book, secretly, in her mind, seeing the two relentless boys burning up.

Raven stifled a chuckle as she thought this to herself.

No one had seen Robin and Starfire enter, hand in hand.

'Good. That means no one will as questions.' Robin thought to himself.

But sure enough, just as he had said it to himself, someone noticed.

"Ummm, guys. Are you aware that you two are well, holding hands?

It was Raven, some how, she had just caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye.

'Darn her.' Robin said to himself, playfully.

"Heh, yeah. About this…"

"Robin had confessed his love to me!" Starfire cut in before Robin could finish his sentence.

This immediately sent Robin to the floor. He was in shock that Starfire would come out and say it, plain and simple. She was usually the shy one and didn't confrontations like these, but this was different. The person whom she had loved for so long has finally confessed his love, and she would sing it to the world.

There was nothing but silence for what seemed like an eternity. There we blank stares from everyone.

Robin had finally regained his composure and grabbed the Tameranian's hand once again.

'Well alright!" Cyborg bellowed.

"For sure, good job guys." Beast Boy said.

Raven just turned back to her book, mumbling something incoherently as she did so. Something about, 'love such a waste of time", but little did she know, there was a person who wanted to love her but was afraid to do so, because of the possible consequences.

The two lovers blushed as they said their "thank you's" and went to go and sit at the table awaiting some breakfast.

The afternoon was a little slow, there were no alerts and everyone was somewhere doing something. Cyborg was most likely fixing his car, Beast Boy was probably playing video games and Raven in her room meditating. That left the two young lovers alone in the great living room.

They were just sitting there watching TV together, when suddenly, an alert came up.

"Who is it Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Not sure, just says a disturbance."

As he said this the other titans came from where ever they were station previously and asked the same question.

"Doesn't say who it is, but rest assured that who ever it is, they won't stand a chance. Titans, GO!" With that, they all left the tower and headed downtown to the disturbance.

Downtown was a mess, there were cars littered everywhere and the source from all this destruction was nowhere to be seen.

The titans just wandered the empty streets in search of the person, or thing that had done this.

"What in the world. What in the hell can do this much damage? This is insane." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, for sure. I can't believe all the damage that was done." Beast Boy said.

"Well, whatever it is we need to bring him…or it, down, because this cannot go unpunished."

As Robin had said this, they found the source from where all the destruction was coming from. And it was not a sight that Robin wanted to see so soon again.

The only thing audible was the gasps of each of the members.

"Slade…" Robin droned as usual whenever he saw the masked fiend.

"Ahh, Robin. I was beginning to wonder when you and your little "group" would show up."

"Well we are here now, so lets get this thing going."

"So eager, like always. Ok, fine, lets get started."

With that the battle of the earth had started. There were bodies and objects flying everywhere.

Robin had thrown some explosives that landed near the ground by Slade's feet, which Robin promptly took as an advantage and ran through the smoke. He landed a swift kick to Slade's head which sent him reeling backwards.

Beast Boy was there to connect with a head butt when he changed into a ram and got him from behind.

"You little…"

Slade was cut off by Cyborg's and Starfire's Sonic Cannon and starbolts that connected perfectly with the armor clad villain.

Raven watched in the background as she summoned her powers and removed quite a large chunk of concrete from the ground. She immediately sent the slab flying at Slade which also connected with him. He flew backwards into a building.

The titans were winning and were finally going to take Slade down, for good.

"This is staring to get tiring." With this Slade summoned what seemed as a new power and rapidly went around and hit every titan in the head, except Robin, knocking them unconscious.

"Finally, we can settle this, just me and you, once and for all."

'Fine by me, lets get this started." Robin was eager, ready to pay back Slade what he had did to Starfire and to himself so many times before.

With that, the ground split and Robin was falling down, down into darkness. The fight of his life was just about to begin, and he had to win.


	9. Chapter Nine: Final Battle

**Well guys, here is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**

There was darkness everywhere, nothing could be seen. This was no ordinary darkness, however, this was the darkness that was usually followed by something horrible, something not right. Robin knew what this already was.

There they were, in the pit of the earth, Slade and Robin about to face off once again, for the last and final time. It was hot this far beneath the surface, they must have gotten really close to the core.

'Holy crap, how far are we down here? This is insane.' Robin thought as sweat poured from his face. This was not only sweat from the heat, but also from anticipation of what was going to occur next, and Slade saw this.

"Robin, are we scared?" Slade cooed?

"Heh, not on your life you heartless bastard." Robin snapped right back at the masked man.

"Ohh, Robin didn't your mother ever teach you that name calling is not the way to solve problems?" Slade was saying this as he charged right at Robin.

The fight for Robin's life had begun.

Meanwhile all the other titan's were on the surface trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"Ok…what just happened here?" Raven asked whomever was listening.

"Don't know, but that's real deep. Wonder how far it goes." Cyborg said as he just stared into the back abyss.

"Hey guys, where is Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone just looked at each other, not realizing he had gone missing. They stopped looking into the hole for a minute to do some searching.

"Robin!" Starfire called dearly for her friend. "Robin, it is I, Stafire!" She tried and tried, but to no avail, there was no answer.

They all met back at the huge crater.

"Any luck?" Beast Boy asked.

"None." Raven said as all the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Wait a minute." Cyborg said. "Before the ground split and created this massive hole, who was standing here?" The others just looked at him, not knowing the answer.

"Ugh…Slade was right here, in this very spot, and Robin was fighting him, Remember?"

"So, you mean to tell us…"

"That maybe, just maybe Robin is down there." Cyborg pointed a long, mechanical finger down towards the hole. Little did he know that he was absolutely right.

"Well, then if Robin is indeed down there, we should go and get him, should we not?" Starfire queried.

"Just hold up a sec there Star, first we need to see how far this thing actually goes, so until then, we don't move."

The others nodded in agreement and they were off to try and find out how far this hole actually was.

A punch was thrown but Robin dodged it right in time and retaliated with one of his own right to Slade's gut. It connected with his armor with a loud thud and sent him backwards.

"Robin, you have gotten better, I am impressed. And tell me why you decided not to be my apprentice?"

"Because you're a cold, heartless criminal, that's all. No more than a common criminal." Robin was starting to get very angry, he wanted to end this now, so that he could return to the surface.

"Sticks and stones Robin, besides, I'll show you what this 'common' criminal can do!" Slade pounced and landed right on top of Robin pinning him underneath. He landed a few punches to Robin's face before Robin squirmed free.

He had to wipe some blood that began to leak from the corner of his mouth.

That was it, he was really starting to get mad, he would kill Slade as soon as he had the chance and nothing would stop him.

"Slade, you are going down, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Still on the surface, the titan's were still attempting to find out how far the hole was.

"Man, however deep it is, it sure it deep. On my scanner it says its 500 feet and still going." Cyborg said incuriously. He couldn't believe that one man could have made such a large hole. However, Slade was different, he wasn't…normal.

"Oh wow, 500 feet. Heh, that's quite the drop." Beast Boy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Got it! Locked on 715 feet below the earth's surface. Ok well now that we know how far it is, lets go down there and see if we can find Robin, and remember, it's going to be hot down there, so if you feel you need to take a break, do it. We need as much strength as possible." Cyborg had now taken the role of Robin as he was absent, he needed to.

The battle was still raging on, it looked as if there was no clear victor.

"Robin, it seems as if we are both evenly matched. We are exchanging blows, and yet no one wants to give up. Very impressive, I must say."

"Thanks, but I will win this, and you will be taken down."

"Don't make me laugh." Slade charged full speed and connected with Robin at full speed.

Robin was starting to get very tired, he couldn't hold out much more and wondered how in the world Slade got all his energy. It was as if he had an endless pool of it stored somewhere.

Another punch landed right to Robin's head, then to his stomach.

"Oomph" Robin was getting killed. He couldn't take much more.

One last hit to Robin's face sent his close to the edge of a cliff that was over hanging some lava.

"Robin, I thought you would be a little more of a threat. This was too easy."

"I wouldn't think so just yet."

The boy had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Slade yelled.

Before Slade could react, Robin had swept Slade's feet from underneath him and sent him in the air. Robin went around to the other side and kicked him midair, sending him clear over the cliff into the lava below.

"Robin! It is you!" Starfire's voice rang from a distance.

Robin looked up, smiled then collapsed.

When Robin came to, he was, once again in the infirmary, A place he knew all too well.

"Good morning Robin!" It was Starfire who, as soon as Robin woke up went right over to him and gave him a big hug and kissed him.

All the other titan's looked at her and didn't say a word.

Robin immediately grew very hot.

"Uhh…surprise?" Robin managed to get out.

The reaction that was given was not exactly what he thought would happen, they smiled and went over to congratulate them.

"So, Robin what exactly happened down there?" Raven asked.

"You know what, in all honesty I can't remember much. All I remember was fighting Slade deep down there, then him falling off the cliff, then I ended up here."

'Well Slade is definitely gone for good, now just get some rest, you will be better before you know it."

Robin nodded in agreement, and proceeded to lay down and sleep.

Just as Robin fell asleep a vision passed through his mind.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Robin. You think a little lava will stop me?"


End file.
